Looks Nice!
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: Taken from my fic 'Dares of Insanity'.High School AU! Genderbend. Gon is a young girl who loves to draw, Killua is a transfer student, Kurapika is the head prefect and the Genei Ryodan works under the shadows of the school. This school year might be the most dangerous. Beware of grammatical errors and everything else. Yin yang pair and slight chain pair.


**Looks nice! **

**Pairing: **Yin-Yang pair! Finally~

**Warnings!: **THIS IS AN _AU (Alternate Universe) _STORY. GON HERE IS A GIRL AND THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN A HIGH SCHOOL SETTING OKAY? KURAPIKA IS ALSO A CHICK.  
GOT THAT?  
GOOD.  
Let's begin!

**Request by:** xXAnime-MisstressXx

* * *

Being in Hunter Academy- one of the most prestigious schools in the whole city, is like being in an episode of the so called '_Rich and Fabulous'_ as per say. Said school only nominates those with high intellectual minds, but of course, they don't only get those who have the brains, they also get the ones who are particularly strong physically. Or something.

Anyway, this academy doesn't really care if you're rich, poor, middle-classed, they only care for your talents and the school provides that they would help you enhance them. Now this school isn't really normal as the other ones in the country, why? Because once you graduate from first year, you'll get to learn about this type of power called _nen_.

With that being said- you'll find out more later-, let us begin the story with this girl who loves to draw.

"It's raining again today…" said girl had black hair that reached her mid-back, eventually she wore a pony-tail, so her hair only reached her shoulders, said girl also had innocent honey-brown eyes. She also wore the uniform of Hunter Academy which consisted of a white blouse, a green skirt, black knee-high socks and matching coloured shoes, and a green ribbon tied around her neck. "I hate this type of weather."

The girl sighed in despair as she clutched a small sketch pad and pencil in her hands, a plain dark green bag slung on her shoulder as she walked the grand hallways of the Academy which was bustling with talking students, and entered her classroom, noticing that she was the first. I mean- class starts at 1:00 p.m., it was only after lunch and she got there 12:30 p.m.

Walking across the room, she then sat on an empty seat by the window. Dropping her bag beside her desk, she then placed her sketch pad on the said desk and started to draw whatever came into mind. Suddenly, she noticed a blur of silver pass her by the window. Glancing down, she finds a young silveret who stood in the entrance of the school, dripping wet.

The silveret had soft spikes that framed his face, he wore a long sleeved dress shirt that was half tucked-in, dark blue pants, same coloured tie and the same coloured shoes. He also had a light blue bag slung on his shoulder. Looking up, he had electrifying blue eyes that scanned the school, soon enough he started walking towards the building.

"I wonder who he is…" she muttered, before shaking the thought off and focused her attention back to sketching once more.

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class!" A redheaded teacher called the attention of her students who now looked at her with curiosity in their eyes. "He was eventually late this morning, so he came in now; Please, come in!"

As dark coloured blue shoes cladded against the tiles on the floor, the girl from before widened her eyes briefly. _It's that guy who was standing in the rain…_ she thought silently.

"Please introduce yourself…" the teacher asked politely.

"Eh…" the silveret then started to awkwardly scratch the back of his head "Names Killua Zoaldyck, age is fourteen…that's all I guess."

"I see," the teacher smiled brightly "I'm Ms. Saori, you can sit next too... is there any open seats?" Saori introduced herself, and at the same time searched if there were any more seats.

"Ma'am, he can sit here!" the girl raised her hand and pointed beside her, and sure enough, there was an empty seat.

"Ah! You may sit next to Gon Freecs, that girl that rose her hand."

"'kay" Killua nodded bluntly and made his way to his seat, placing down his bag, he then stared in front of him. His staring was eventually cut off by a small tap of the shoulder once the teacher wasn't looking his way.

Looking to his left side, he finds Gon waving and smiling at him. A small 'ba-dump' was heard in his chest before waving it off. Noticing that Gon was trying to grab his attention- or rather talk to him, he whispered.

"What?"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you~" she whispered back with enthusiasm.

"…can we save the introductions for later?" Killua tried to ask politely, but eventually the rudeness in his voice was heard and he flinched a bit, thinking he scared the girl. _Ah damn, this is why I don't have any friends…and the reason why I transferred…_

Eventually, Gon stopped and turned to face the teacher, waiting for the bell to ring which was in 45 minutes time.

Then class happened.

Oh yeah, after ever class you take, you were eventually given fifteen minutes to get ready. Why? So you still have time to do your forgotten home works or projects or talk with your classmates if you want.

And so that's exactly what Gon did, dragging Killua to the back of the classroom- you could also stay there for the remaining time as long as you get to your respective one later-, she started to chat with him.

"As I said before, it's nice to meet you!" the girl smiled brightly, making the silveret's cheeks burn ever so slightly.

"U-Uh…yeah" Killua was awkward with making friends and socializing, not because of the way he talks or the way he looks- quiet cute really- he didn't like social gatherings and chose to be alone most of the time, so when he was talking to this girl, he didn't know what to say.

"Say…wanna hang out later?" Gon asked him with gleam in her eyes, waiting a positive answer.

"S-Sure..?" the silveret stammered- then he noticed something "Wait- we just met, why do you want to hang out with a guy like me, anyway?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Because I find you interesting!" Gon replied enthusiastically, happy with the answer she was given. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Why?"

"So I can make sure to meet you up later after school, duh!" Gon then flicked his forehead like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing, the silveret then shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it, Gon then took his schedule and scanned it. Nodding with satisfaction, she refolded it and gave it back to him.

"We have the same schedule!" the ravenette smiled widely at the thought. "We'll be seeing each other a lot this year!"

"I-Is that so..? We-" before Killua could finish what he was saying, someone interrupted him by clearing their throat.

"What are you guys still doing here?" a sharp female voice made them snap their heads towards the speaker. What they were faced was a young blonde woman with shoulder length hair, eventually her hair was tied into a low messy bun that as being pinned by a simple tie, a white blouse, a red skirt, matching shoes- that had one inch heels with black knee-high socks, a red ribbon and an armband that was coloured black but had a gold lining with golden Kanji characters that proudly said '_Discipline'_. She also had a pair of spectacles placed on the bridge of her nose.

Now, you might be thinking 'why does she have a different coloured uniform?'. Well, in this school, you are allowed to choose your own respective colours as long as you wear a white blouse for the girls or a long sleeved dress shirt for the boys. Also, leather shoes are a must, any other shoes are prohibited- like sandals or sneakers- and you will not be allowed int he school grounds. Ties and ribbons must match the colour of your pants/skirt and bag. You can wear a blazer or vest in any other colour, thought. And another note for the females, they have to wear black knee-high socks, it's apart of the rules.

"Oh, hi Kurapika!" Gon greeted with a smile- she seemed very bright, Killua observed.

Kurapika then noticed Gon who waved at her, eventually she was merely two feet away from them, so her hand was directly in her face.

"Hello Gon, it's nice to see you again…" the girl- so called Kurapika, greeted back with a small smile. "Anyway, are you Killua-san?" Kurapika asked as she turned to the silveret who awkwardly stared at both of the girls and numbly nodded at her question.

"Good, I thought I'd have to see you during dismissal which will be a pain," the blonde then grabbed something out of her pocket skirt; two keys with numbers, a pamphlet and a map of the school. Shoving the things to Killua, she then turned her heel and walked away, of course, without announcing "Don't lose those things, you have three minutes to get to your classes!"

Both the teens then froze in their places and looked at each other with wide eyes before dashing off with their bags to their next class which happens to be at the end of the hallway. Running as fast as they can through the rush hour crowd, they finally made it with thirty seconds left. Opening the door abruptly, some of the occupants of the room were startled as they saw the two of them lazily go to their seats which were almost the same as the one they had last class.

"I…haah…I guess we should get here with five minutes to spare…" Killua panted "We happen to get here in a nick of time!"

"Well…what did you expect?" Gon asked as she settled down her bag "It's like you're school is different- wait, is it?"

"Yeah, you can say that…" the silveret shrugged as they saw their next teacher come in.

Somewhere else, a blonde female strode the empty hallways of the academy, full aware that everyone _should_ be in class, right? Yeah, tell that to these third year delinquents. The group eventually consisted on two girls and three boy, and they seemed to be slacking off.

Of course, being the Disciplinary President, she had to do her job correctly. If they won't listen to her orders then they'll either be…_executed_ by her or by another group that works behind the scenes when she can't handle it alone.

"You there, group of 5! What are you doing crowding the halls and not in your classrooms?" She asked with a shout, her heels clicking in each step, a murderous aura pouring out of her.

The group noticed her presence, sure they felt the aura, but chose to ignore it- mind the fact they were shaken by it. One of the girls eventually tugged the shirt of a boy and smirked, suddenly the three boys moved in front of the girls, seemingly protecting them.

"I asked yo-"

"Shut up," a guy with indigo hair said rudely at her- it seemed like they didn't know that this petite girl was actually the disciplinary president. "We heard ya the first time, and what about you? Huh?"

Now, you may be wondering- why the hell doesn't the third years know how the Disciplinary President look like, well. Let's just say that after the punishments, they don't have the guts to talk about her- or they can no longer speak by the trauma they had encountering her.

"Looks like you won't do this by simple talk, huh?" Kurapika's eyes suddenly flared scarlet, making the girl's snort, while the guys eyes her body- they couldn't see the armband. Why? En. What is En? It allows you to eventually hide the presence of an object or yourself- but that can also be classified as Zetsu.

"Pfft, so you quickly put on some scarlet contact lenses so quickly to make yourself prettier," a girl with pink hair in twin tails "Don't act as if you are the Prefect of the school, you bitch"

"Foul words are forbidden…" Kurapika then let down her hair and aura then surrounded her, the guys of course, on instinct, had aura surround them also- along with the girls. "Prepare to be executed!"

The aura then went to her hands, chains then appeared. Getting into a stance, she then places her hand in front of them, a chain from the middle finger then rose up and the armband was shown, the group of five were now on full alert- no rather, they were scared to even move a muscle.

The chain then wavered around until it flicked towards them in a flash.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that they had a fifteen minute break once more, Gon and Killua were happily chatting away about random things like 'what was your school like?' or 'is there anything I need to know?' or any school matters they talked about. Soon, when they entered the main lobby, they found a lot of students gazing up from the school entrance.

Curious, the two of them then ran across the crowd and found five students being hung upside-down by rather thin rope that may snap at any given moment, and they were tied on the school's logo which was very well positioned so it will be rather impossible to break the logo off without the use of…_nen_. The girls cried because of the humiliation while the guys felt also felt embarrassed by their current situation they were in.

"Wh-who did this?" Killua asked, obviously not used to this

"Hm? That?" Gon asked as she pointed up to the five people "The Prefect of our school"

"You mean...ugh, what's her name..?" The silveret tried to remember the blondes name but forgot "well, whatever her name was; why'd she do this?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Gon asked with suspicion, forgetting he was a transfer student. Remembering, she then asked him to walk with him around the hallways.

"This is how it goes..." The ravenette then started "The prefect- or so identified as Kurapika by only me since I her friend, has a short temper if you may say to the people who abide by the rules. She'll only give you one warning, or she'll let you talk in a very proper manner, if you don't, then you'll be...'executed' like those guys hanging upside down"

"Why doesn't anyone else's know it's...Kurapika?" Finally getting her name, Kilua asked with confusion

"She hides her armband in public," she smiled as Gon opened the door to their next classroom and they strode in, leaving them 8 minutes to talk "To the public she's one of the smartest girls in school and they also think she has no combat ability so they pick on her from time to time..."

"What happened to those that bullied her?"

"They were executed of course." Gon replied as they sat down on their respective chairs "She also only shows her armband to those she's gonna execute or something"

"That makes sense..."

"Mhmm! Another group, actually!" The girl then brought out her sketch pad and flipped pages, finally stopping, she showed a group of 13 people in profile shots "This is the ever feared Phantom troupe that works in the shadows"

"Man this school hides so many secrets..." Killua said with a smirk "So? Who are they?"

"Whenever Kurapika is losing her battle, or is being over powered- which is so rare- she calls on the Phantom Troupe to aid her. They are also known as the strongest group in the school, paired up with her, they can overpower any opponent."

"Is that so? Maybe I need to meet them and ask my old man and gramps to fight them if they're really that strong..." The silveret mumbled as he placed his head on his hand "Anything else I need to know?"

"Nah, that's probably everything...by the way," Gon then turned to him "how are you able to get accustomed to the school in like...a few hours?"

"Oh, I'm a transmuter...as they say" Killua shrugged "I don't really get this...nen thing actually, what is it?"

"Since we're second years, we'll know it in this class!" Gon said happily "This is Nen Training, we'll get to know whatever these things are!"

"Oh joy..." Then something hit him "Wait- isn't this like...the second quarter? How come you don't know these things?"

"We were only taught thee basics of Ten, Ren, Gyo and Zetsu, we don't have Nen yet"

"Ah, those basic?" Killua then sighed "I already learned that from my old man, so I doubt this'll be a problem"

"Ehhh..."

Soon enough, a teacher slid the door open the door to their classroom. Leather boots cladded against the tile floor as she moved her way to the table and placed both of her hands on the desk.

"Everyone...ATTENTION!" the teacher commanded as everyone jokingly got into their attentive stance "Okay, enough with the chit chat and seriousness, I heard we have a new student?"

"He's here, ma'am!" Gon raised her hand, making Killua sigh in desperation as he was called out in front of the class.

"Before introductions, the names Sasuki, remember it, ja?" Sasuki introduced herself like it was the start of the school year "I do nen training if you haven't noticed; so? What's an assassin doing here in our school?"

Gasp were heard around the classroom by the word _assassin_, even Gon was surprised but her face showed excitement and not fear like the other students.

_Damn, how'd she know?!_ Killua thought in half anger, half amazement. Slightly turning to her way, he nodded. Making everyone- well almost everyone, cower at the fright of an assassin present in their school. It was odd really, they know there are some criminals attending and some…well, other strong people, but an assassin?

"Don't…really know." Killua shrugged "Anyway, names Killua Zoaldyck, age fourteen, all you need to know."

"A Zoaldyck? Well, that's no surprise" the teacher smirked as her heterochromatic eyes gleamed in excitement "Go back to your seat, I safely assume you know the basics?"

"Yeah"

As the assassin walked back towards his sat, with his sharp hearing, he heard murmurs of him going about- he sighed at their patheticness as he says.

"_First the Genei Ryodan, now an assassin?!"_

"_This school is getting more and more dangerous by every year! Seconds even!"_

"_Is he the brother of Illumi?"_

_**Illumi**_! Killua froze inside, but his legs kept moving forward. His eyes widened by a fraction as he sat down, Gon shook his shoulder, but he wouldn't budge at all.

_Illumi's here..?! I thought he was in (1)Satsujin-sha high!_

"_Kil..."_

_I don't think I should meet him at all! He's way too dangerous…_

"_Killu…!"_

_Why did maman even transfer him here?!_

"Killua!" a loud shout of his name snapped him out of his trance as he almost fell off his chair.

"What?" he snapped as he positioned himself back on his chair, he was sweating like mad at the thought of his brother thought.

"School's over…you've spaced out the whole lesson…" Gon looked at him with worried eyes "You also missed out on the types of nen…"

"A-Ah…my apologies…" Killua sighed as he wiped his forehead that was a bit sweaty even though the air conditioning was on full blast.

Getting up, the two of them then made their way outside of the classroom and out of the academy, Killua was about to open the gate when a chain stopped him from doing so. Shocked by the sudden move set, both of them looked to where the chain came from, a woman with blonde hair in a bun.

"Kurapika!" the two teens said in unison, Kurapika then approached them with caution.

"You're forbidden to leave school grounds until weekends or holidays, what do you think you're doing?" Kurapika asked with a huff as she retracted her chains.

"…huh?"

"Oh it's the new student…" the blonde sighed as she fixed her glasses which seemed to fall off. "As I said, you are forbidden to go beyond this gate if it is a weekday. For the time being, stay at the dormitory. If you need any supplies out of school, you may request a form from your homeroom teacher."

"There's so much rules in this school!" Killua proceeded to grab his hair with both hand and yell dejectedly, earning some stares from the others who were passing by.

"If you have any questions or any other concerns, feel free to contact me by asking Gon, okay?" And with that, Kurapika left the area.

"…Dormitory, huh?"

"Yep, it's this way! Follow me!" Gon said as she grabbed his hand, but was stopped all of a sudden.

"Ah? Kil?" a voice suddenly called out Killua's name from the crowd

The two then faced whoever called out. It was a tall looking guy with long hair that reached mid-back, he had black hypnotizing eyes and wore the white dress shirt, dark purple pants with the same coloured tie, black shoes and a light purple sling bag on his shoulder.

"Illumi-nii…" Killua was not in a good mood to see his…brother?

"Killua-kun, that's your brother?!" Gon looked at him with shock as the silveret nodded

"I didn't know you attended the same school, Kil" Illumi walked towards the two, and stopped just a few feet away from them "I must say…good luck"

"If I didn't see your face, maybe I would have a good time here..!" Killua gritted his teeth

"Oi, Illumi, c'mon!" a sly voice called out to the older brother of Killua, "Oya, is he the one you've been talking about?"

"Hisoka!" Gon shouted with pure shock "I-I thought you were expelled!"

"Now, now, Ringo-chan, do you think merely killing a teacher would ban me forever in this Academy?" the so called Hisoka laughed as he stepped out of the crowd "I am looking forward to get the Hunter License…"

Hisoka eventually wore the same shirt of Illumi, the only difference were the colours as I explained before. He wore dark magenta pants with the matching tie, light red spectacles that were delicately placed on the tip of his nose and his hair eventually framed his face. He usually had his hair up and he also wore a star on the right cheek and a teardrop in the left, but it seemed like he wasn't wearing it during school. He also had piercing yellow eyes.

As they stared on, another chain eventually interrupted their…uhm. Staring contest.

"You are forbidden to fight unless given permission to do so" a sharp female voice said, making Killua click his tongue.

"Tch, Let's go, Gon" Killua then grabbed Gon's wrist and started to drag her away from the two upperclassmen

"A-Ah…sure…" the girl nodded as she looked back with a worried look and started to walk.

"Fufu, looks like this year got more interesting…" Hisoka smirked as he flicked a card out

"Indeed…with the Phantom Troupe and the Chain Assassin present, who knows what'll happen?"

"Yes…"

* * *

This was originally gonna be a oneshot, but bloody hell!  
It turned out like this...

It was gonna be a cliche high school story, but plot bunnies went inside by brain and attacked my hands...

So yeah...There's gonna be an OC that shall intervene the both of them, like I said, CLICHE HIGH SCHOOL LOVE SHIT.

AND DONE.


End file.
